1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method for subjecting digital image data to color correction processing (color conversion processing), and a program for causing a computer to carry out the image processing method.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a case where color prints are produced from digital image data obtained by reading an image recorded on a photographic negative film or a reversal film using a scanner or the like or digital image data acquired by a digital camera or a cellular phone with a digital camera, the digital image data is subjected to color correction processing for correcting a color balance such that the same impression as that on a scene at the time of photographing is given to create a print image. The color correction processing is performed such that an achromatic color becomes appropriate by estimating a light source at the time of the photographing or estimating a color balance on the entire image from the image acquired by the photographing so that the color balance on the print image becomes appropriate.
In JP-A-2000-182043, a face area is first detected from inputted image data, and the entire image data is subjected to color conversion processing (color correction) such that the color of the detected face area becomes a desired color.
In JP-A-2000-182043, the color correction is made by paying attention to only a face area (a skin color area) in an image. The face area (skin-color area) differs in individuals. Therefore, there is a high possibility that the color correction becomes unnatural.